As the Cherry Blossoms Fade
by animewlf5
Summary: A story about Hiei and Kurama a friendship that morphs into love, but when an event forces the two apart will love be enough? I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho
1. A Step Closer

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N : This takes place right after the last episode.

After the fun time at the beach with the group Kurama starts walking through the park heading home when suddenly he stops and smiles looking up at a tree.

"Hello Hiei."

Hiei jumps down landing a few feet in front of the red head, "Hello Kurama" he said with a smirk.

As they begin to talk they start walking together, side by side.

"How has Demon World been?"

"Boring if you ask me, but I guess I have Yusuke to thank for that."

Hiei glances at Kurama from the corner of his eye and back forward, "You really have chosen Human World as your home, haven't you?". Kurama was now only a few paces behind but he understood the distance that question brought them. He paused a moment, speaking to the ground in a neutral voice, "Yes, for now anyway."

Hiei stopped walking, now a few feet ahead looking at Kurama, causing him to stop as well, releasing his gaze from the ground back up to where Hiei stood. This distance, only a few feet apart but feeling like miles. Hiei's eyes stared right through Kurama. This was not a new look, he's often seen those intense eyes, but never directed at him. Those strong, scarlet eyes, it was as if they placed Kurama in the middle of the sea, trying desperately to reach the surface but not even coming close to cause a ripple.

"Because of your human mother." A statement, more so than a question, but enough to break Kurama from his trance.

"Yes, I would like to stay until she passes away. If she lives a long life I predict she has around 40 to 50 more years."

Now it was Hiei's turn to drown. He felt his heart sink, anchored down by sadness. But why feel this way? It's not as if this was the first time he would need to carry on his life alone. The ice village abandoned him, his bandit family abandoned him, why now does being abandoned feel terrifying? Confused and annoyed, unable to understand his current emotions he clenched his hand in a fist inside his pocket in an attempt to control his anger.

"You may have forgotten Kurama, but your human body ages the same way as hers. Do you really plan on forfeiting that body to return as your true self? Or - " Looking off to the side now, he couldn't handle those pleading emerald eyes, "do you plan on living in Human World. . . to die as a human?" A hint of sadness escaping him.

"I am uncertain what path I will take in the future. I know in this moment I do not plan on dying. I also plan on visiting Demon World from time to time."

This brought a small smile to Hiei's lips who was still looking away to the side, Kurama noticed and smiled as well. "And what about you Hiei? Do you still plan on visiting Human World? Nothing is holding you back here, except Yukina of course".

_And you too, fool. _He blushed slightly at his thought and quickly turned around with a slight smile on his face, his back now facing Kurama. "Hn, I guess that is a reason for me to keep coming.''. He folded his arms and started to walk away, eyes closed with a smirk. He found his excuse, to continue coming to Human world, no, an excuse to continue to see Kurama.

"Wait Hiei."

He opened his eyes and stopped to turn to his side, catching something shiny that was thrown to him. He opened his right hand to reveal a key. Confused, Hiei looked up at Kurama who was still a distance away.

"For when you decide to come back to Human World. You'll have a place to stay."

Closing his eyes, Hiei smirked as he began to walk away again. "Hn, just keep your window unlocked fox." Still holding onto the key, he placed it into his pocket and flitted away. Kurama watched as leaves slowly started to fall where the fire demon had been.

"I will, Hiei"

A smile claimed Kurama's face as he looked up past the trees toward the now twilight sky. He no longer felt as if he was drowning, but floating - being embraced in warmth. Kurama succeeded in closing that distance between them, but will Hiei take that step closer to Kurama? Only time can tell.


	2. I'm Not Interested In You That Way

Three weeks have passed since Kurama and Hiei last spoke. After his patrol, Hiei perched himself at the top of the tallest tree, his back to the trunk. As he stared out into the sea of trees that lined the Demon World horizon, his sister crossed his mind. He lifted from his shirt the two tear gems, the one that was his and the one Yukina gave him so he could find her brother. Gazing into the gems had always calmed him, and he needed that comfort in this moment. He had been thinking about how he had given Yukina's tear gem to Kurama, and Kurama's rejection to the proposal he tell Yukina her brother was dead. He knew what he needed to do, that red head could be a pain but Hiei understood it needed to be himself to tell Yukina.

After crossing over to Human World and using his Jagan to locate his sister, he heads towards Genkai's temple. Yukina is tending the garden, unaware of her brother's presence in a nearby tree. He pauses a moment, debating if he should turn back, but ultimately jumps down and walks towards her. Yukina sees him walk through the gate and a smile grows across her face. "Hello Hiei, it's so good to see you. Please come in and have some tea with us. Kazuma was just getting dinner ready." Hesitantly, Hiei nods his head and follows her inside where Kuwabara notices him.

"Oh hey Hiei, it's been a long time since I've seen you around. What brings you back to Human World?" Ignoring the question Hiei notices a ring on Yukina left hand. "I've never seen you wear jewelry aside from your necklace." Hiei stated, not understanding the meaning or significance of the ring. Yukina giggled as Kuwabara started to yell at Hiei for ignoring him and placed a loving hand on Kuwabara's arm stopping his tirade. "You weren't here for the party a couple of weeks ago, but Kazuma asked me to marry him. We should be getting married at the end of this year." A glare, full of fire even the Devil could feel, was shot towards Kuwabara. "If you ever hurt her, the pain that I will inflict on you will make you beg for death." This sent Kuwabara flying behind Yukina for protection for he could have sworn he saw the black dragon in Hiei's eyes. He quickly recovers, clearing his throat, and looks at Yukina holding both of her hands. "I promise you Yukina, there will never be a day that you will feel sadness or pain. That's because I, Kazuma Kuwabara, defender of love, will always protect you."

"That's touching, now if your done with your sideshow - Yukina I would like to talk to you outside." Hiei stood up and began walking toward the sliding door leading back to the garden. Yukina nodded in agreement and followed Hiei outside. They stopped after they were a sufficient distance from the temple. He didn't want Kuwabara to overhear them. Yukina was the first to break the silence, speaking to his back, "Hiei, what did you want to talk about? Is it about my brother?" He turned to his side, looking at her a moment, his eyes full of contemplation, then made his decision. Hiei walked toward her, handing her back the tear gem she had given him 2 years ago. She extended her hand taking the necklace back, her eyes filled with confusion and sadness as she looked up at him. Expressionless, he looked into her eyes, "Your brother is dead Yukina. Focus on your wedding. You deserve to be happy, so call off your search." As he turned to walk away a quick slight glimmer of blue escaped from under his white scarf. Yukina stared in disbelief, it was just for a moment but she was sure that was the glimmer of a tear gem. _But how? That can't be. The only one who would have that would be my - _She stopped herself, tears forming in her eyes but never fell. She clutched her tear gem close to her chest closing her eyes smiling. Then, looking back to watch Hiei's retreating image.

_Yes, I think I will - brother_

Finding his way to Kurama's house, he stood on a tree about a block away. He noticed the curtain moving slightly due to the wind and smirked. "Heh, so he has kept it open." He jumped to the window, opening it all the way so he could rest his back and extend his legs onto the window sill, his knee slightly bent. Kurama quickly took notice and turned from his desk to face him smiling. "Hello Hiei, for a moment I thought you wouldn't come back to Human World." Hiei crossed his arms behind his head closing his eyes. "I had some unfinished business. I did as you said Kurama." He was looking at Kurama now, his face void of expression.

"I see, and how did Yukina take the news?"

"It doesn't matter now. Besides, that fool Kuwabara was there. I'm sure he's distracting her from what I've told her."

Kurama smiled, giving a sympathetic look to Hiei and stood up, walking toward the window. "I'm not sure if you know, but they are to be married soon. This winter, at Genkai's temple."

"I'm aware." Hiei replied, retracting his gaze from Kurama and closing his eyes again.

"Does that upset you?"

"Hn, I may dislike that hairless ape. . . But I know he loves her. And somehow she tolerates him." He now directed his gaze out the window watching the setting sun. "He'll make her happy."

"And - what about your happiness?"

This threw Hiei off, his eyes widened as he returned his gaze on Kurama. His eyes seemed - warm but distant. He couldn't decipher the meaning behind the question those emerald eyes were asking but it made his heart race. His hands slowly withdrew from behind his head, he rested his right elbow on his right knee allowing his body to face Kurama. He smirked, "I value our friendship Kurama, but I'm not interested in you that way." Kurama's eyes went wide as he realized Hiei just returned what he had said to him when Hiei gave him Yukina tear gem. His face flushed red as he looked away. Satisfied with his victory, Hiei returned to his prior position with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed enjoying the soft breeze that flowed through the window.

"I'm kidding"

Still blushing, Kurama managed a smile as he returned to look at the fire demon.

"Will you be sleeping here tonight?"

"Hn."

"Well, goodnight Hiei."

Kurama turned off the light and retreated to his bed. The covers hiding his body but not his face. Hiei watched from the windowsill, when Kurama's face was softened by the touch of sleep.

"Goodnight Kurama."


End file.
